


Honestly Sorry

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Guilt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon gets burnt out from a fight that him and DK have.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Honestly Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupidsAero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsAero/gifts).



> request for CupidsAero   
> Something different, I'm also having internet problems so I'm sorry this is taking longer.

It was a petty fight, honestly a pack of ramen shouldn't be fought over. But Vernon was at home because his leg was still hurt and DK just wasn't feeling the best and so he decided to stay home.

The rest of the members were going dance practice, so they would leave the two home alone. However, Seungcheol no longer wanted to leave them alone because he could see that the packet of ramen wasn't going to be an easy resolve. But, Jeonghan had convinced him that they were grown adults and could figure out how to determine who gets the noodles. 

Seungcheol says to both boys, who are engaged in a staring contest, that he wants this resolved by the time he gets back. The boys never answered him, so Seunghcheol just left it there. After the rest of the group had gone, the two stood stock still, staring at one another. DK was the one holding the ramen and was standing before a lit gas stove, Vernon was on the other side of the kitchen, staring DK down.

"I want that ramen, hyung" Vernon said, he didn't look like he was going to back down. He was hungry and had been waiting for the opportunity to eat the ramen. But, DK didn't look like he was going to back down either, he was also hungry and wanted some ramen. 

"No, Vernon-ah, this ramen will be mine and you can't stop me." Vernon took it as a challenge and lunged at DK. Neither of them were really mad, this was more of a play fight, they would probably end up rock-paper-scissoring for it or one of them would just give When Vernon had lunged, they were wrestling in the kitchen, DK had barely shoved Vernon and yet he fell back In order to catch himself, Vernon stuck his hand out and caught the lit stove.

A scream pierced the air, it was such a painful scream that DK almost had to cover his ears. Vernon let go of the stove and clutched his hand. The faint smell of burnt skin was hanging in the air and it made DK nauseous, but he was too shocked to even move. He had just walched his younger brother fall back and burn his hand on the stove, he wanted to scream and cry and panic, but he couldn't. He was the older brother here and he needed to figure out how to help Vernon. 

So, Dokyeom turned off the stove and helped Vernon stand up. This was a little difficult since Vernon was panicking and screaming and crying, but DK held firm and rinsed Vernon's hand. Vernon screamed and recoiled into DK, who then comforted him and led him to the couch. Vernon was on the verge of a panic attack and DK couldn't stop him if he was going to thrash around with his burnt hand, so as quickly as he could, DK runs around and tries to find medical gauze and weird medical wrap thing (sorry, I'm stupid) and comes back and helps him wrap his injured hand and then tries to calm Vernon down. 

Currently, Vernon is hyperventilating and not listening, he's rambling and crying and DK can't calm him down. Dokyeom makes the executive decision to call his hyungs, and Jeonghan picks up the phone.

"Dokyeom-ah, what's going on? Is eyrvibing okay?" Dokyeom tells him no, he tells him that they need to come home now and that Vernon is having panic attack. DK scrambles through the events of what happened in the last hour and after the adrenaline wears off, he is arxious and scared. He hurt his little brother, he doesn't really know how to calm Vernon down, and he tells Jeonghan as such.

"Baby, hey, calm down, we're almost home okay? I just need you to stay with Vernon, keep him right there, and try to get him to breathe. Okay?" DK agrees and hangs up the phone, he could do this, he could look after his panicking baby brother even though he was the full cause of this. Guilt racked his body like sobs racked Vernon's, but now he had to forget about his problem and focus on the screaming younger. He took a deep breath and grabbed Vernon's uninjured hand, placing it on Dk's heart. 

"Nonie, baby, I need you to breathe with me, okay?" Vernon isn't paying attention, his eyes are glazing over, but he doesn't yank his hand away, so that's a plus. Vernon never calmed down, instead, he passed out falling straight into DK. It just so happened to be at the same mornent that the rest of the boys slammed through the door. 

Jeonghan had sprinted to the boys and comforted DK who was sobbing, he had turned to Seungcheol and nodded to Vernon. Seungcheol picked him up and carried him to his room and Jeonghan led DK to the same room and sat him on the bed. Jeonghan had placed Vernon on the bed and had DK lay down next to him.

After a bit, Vernon woke up and was looking at a distraught Dokyeom, who greatly apologized and would apologize for the next two months. Vernon fell asleep with his hands in DK's and cuddled up against his hyung. 

Needless to say, Vernon was burnt out. (Im sorry i had to)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! School starts tomorrow... yay.
> 
> I am so so so so sorry for my mistakes, but I'm uploading on my phone because my internet sucks. I might have to do this for a while. k much love <3


End file.
